


Liar

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 4





	Liar

Sarah your friend since kindergarten had married a Dutch guy and they had opened a fancy restaurant in Holland.   
You were in between jobs and school so she asked if you wanted to help her now when they were getting started and tried to get organised  
You loved both her and the country so you thought why not

It was not a big city, really peaceful and beautiful   
You believed you could feel at home here for a while 

Can you believe it Y/N?..   
\- What?   
You sat down a few glasses on the table next to you  
\- QUEEN!!.. Queen are coming to Lieden!! My husband surprised me with tickets and... Omg.. I cannot believe it!!!   
She jumped up and down fanning herself   
\- Ohh Sarah, I am so thrilled for you. Really am... 

You were more than thrilled, you were so envyous, you loved that band, and of course both their shows were sold out, in fact, it was sold out in the whole Europe 

Weeks passed and it was no mistake that the Royalties were going to arrive in town

You were in the bar for the evening shift and tried to forget about it all, it was a bummer that you could not go to the concerts   
You pushed in one of the barstools with your ass and went behind to the kitchen area and grabbed a big glass of water 

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound outside

\- Ohhh shit Y/N.. You have THE Queen sitting by your table... 

You nearly dropped your glass on the floor 

\- What are you waiting for... Go

Your legs were shaking and you grabbed your notebook on the way over 

Except for the bandmembers you saw their spouses.. Of course they had to be here.. and some from their crew   
You really thought all of them looked good, but Brian had something special about him  
Dangling on his arm was a woman, and he looked clearly bothered, the others had already gotten a few drinks on the road and they chatted and laughed 

Now was the time to really be professional

\- Good Evening, Would you like to order anything? 

All their eyes were set on you and you held the pen so hard in your hand that you were afraid that it would break 

\- Evening Darling, Freddie shirped  
I would like a big bottle of Moet   
Everyone laughed, since this was not a surprise, it was his standard 

While you took all orders you felt Brians burning looks on you, did Sarah have to get theese short tight outfits for everyone...   
You felt uncomfortable especially since his wife sat there  
\- Brian, she grabbed his arm.. Baby .. Do you have to look at her when I sit here  
He tried to move away slightly from her grasp and he looked even more up and down your legs

When it was time for you to take her order you could hardly write and you started to feel dizzy, he had to stop now, You turned to him and were about to take the note when the tip broke   
\- F.. fuck... sorry  
She immediately started to trail her hand up and down his open shirt, you already knew he was taken, she only did it worse  
\- Would you stop Anitha.. Enough!! He shoved off her hand   
\- Bri.. Love...   
\- So sorry.. Hi.. I would like to have a large Guinness please.. Ohh.. And a whisky.. No ice..   
\- Are you really going to drink that much hunnie?,   
She yet again leaned on him but this time she twisted her fingers in his hair  
\- Anitha.. For God's sake.. Stop!! 

You had your order and walked away from the dramatic scene 

\- Wow, what was that all about?   
\- Clearly some drama between husband and wife, you said and handed over the note to the bartender   
\- Ohh.. Her? That is not his wife.. 

Very confused you grabbed your tray with all glasses and went for the first round back to the table  
You sat all drinks down and went back for the rest, tried your best to avoid to look at him  
When you returned to the table again, he was gone, the woman sat and had a heated discussion with the girl next to her which you belived was Rogers girlfriend and you placed his order by his seat

Just when you were done and about to go back you felt that someone was behind you, a strong body gently pressed against yours, you felt a warm breath in your neck and you knew it was him, who else could it be.. You turned around and almost bumped into his chest   
\- Ohh.. I'm s.. sorry.. I.. I placed your drinks on the table  
\- Thanks love  
His eyes trailed a little on your body and he smiled gently   
\- Come back here and tell us that story about the new planet Brian dear, she poked again and he made an eyeroll  
You wanted to stay near him so much, but you felt so bad

No matter what their story was, she was his and he was hers

The rumour got out that Queen was in the restaurant, so it was soon packed  
You made sure everyone had their glasses filled   
After a few rounds they were leaving and left a generous amount of tip to you all

You didn't know what to feel about this, of course you knew that musicians were flirty and you had no expectations at all but theese looks felt so different.. Or?  
Sarah went to the concert the day after and were so extatic she could barely talk, you knew that they would come back after a week and that hurted even more 

You buried yourself in studies and work and tried to forget about everything   
\- Can you close tonight Y/N?   
We are trying to have a little romantic evening, restaurant and..   
\- Sure.. No problem.. Go.. 

You were so happy that she finally found her soulmate, you wished her nothing but the best in life

The restaurant was empty and you hummed a little by yourself while setting the tables for breakfast   
Then you heard someone walk in through the door, ohhh typical.. just now when you don't want any more customers, they show up the very last minute.. 

\- We are soon closing   
You sighed out loud and continued to swipe off the table   
\- Do you mind having a drink with me?   
You turned around and saw Brian standing in the doorway  
\- Omg, W.. what are you doing here.. Where..   
\- We have a concert here again tomorrow and... He walked towards you.. I just needed to see you   
You couldn't believe what you heard, the heart in your chest nearly bounced out

You backed behind the bar and started to fibble with the glasses   
\- Guinness was it right?.. And whiskey without ice..   
You placed the glass on the bar desk and his fingers nudged yours when he grabbed it  
\- You remember.. I'm impressed   
He took the whiskey down in one motion and smacked the glass on the desk  
\- I've been trying to forget you, ya know   
\- Me too... I..   
He walked around the bar and your breath got stuck in your throat  
His one hand grabbed your neck and pinned you against the wall, he pressed his tall strong body against yours and you were not able to move an inch  
You let out a whimper when you felt that he was already rock hard   
His lips barely touched yours and you felt a slight stubble of his against your chin

You trailed your hands along his spine up to his neck and grabbed his hair, pulled him closer  
He opened his mouth same time that your tounge met his  
You were now unstoppable   
His one hand grabbed your ass and the other took your leg and hooked it over his hip so he trapped you in  
\- Ohhhh... Fuck.. I want you... Shit  
He rocked his hips against you while kissing sloppily down your throat   
\- Ahhh... Omg.. Brian..   
He hoised up your skirt and pulled your underwear to the side, you felt his long slender fingers moving near your heated entrance  
\- Fuckin shit... Ohhh God   
You made a little jump of pleasure when both his fingers pushed deep inside you   
He had his head in the crook of your neck and moaned loudly while finger fucked you in a brutal pace 

\- Y/N?... Are you still here? I for... OMG... shit... sorry... Ohhh... 

Sarah saw you two.. got the hint and left again

\- Ehhh... That was....   
\- Embarrassing...   
\- Maybe... we should continue on my hotel room..., he kissed you and smiled 

You corrected your skirt and switched off the lights and locked the door, Sarah would understand the mess you caused in the morning   
He took your hand and you rushed away down the street giggling like two teenagers   
The hotel was not far and you managed to sneak pass the security and paparazzi 

While he was fiddling with the key, you just had to ask  
\- Brian... Is she here...?  
\- No... She is not here... I am not seeing here anymore..

He gaved you a little push inside the room  
\- Can we leave that subject now?

You nodded quietly 

Your kisses were hungry, desperate, needy  
He took off is shirt so fast that the buttons flew across the room  
You kissed his neck, down his torso, his belly..  
He unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them to the floor  
The front of his boxers was covered in precum and when you gently trailed your finger over the strained fabric he growled  
\- God.. Please... Take me Ahhh..

You pulled down his boxers and his cock almost slapped against his stomach, you took a firm grip around it with your hand and kissed it gently while looking up on him, he was leaning on the bedpost and his mouth was open, lookin down on you

With long strokes you trailed your tongue up and down his shaft the same time you were twisting your wrist around his cock  
Bit by bit you took it in your mouth until it was in the back of your throat, it made your eyes water a bit but you wanted this man so bad.. You hollowed your cheeks and started to bob your head, he took your hair and pushed you closer

\- Fucking shit... Omg... God... No..  
I want to come... I want to come inside you.. Fuck

You let him go with a soft pop

He unhocked your bra and teased your nipple with his thumb  
\- Lay on the bed for me

Your legs started to shake, but you did as you were told and laid down  
He hooked his fingers in the elastics of your underwear

\- Lift up hunnie

You felt totally exposed, this man that you didn't know but wanted so bad was now between your legs praising your heat  
His tounge trailed up and down through your folds and his nose nudged your clit over and over

\- Omg... Ohhh... Bri..  
He pushed your legs further apart and plunged in his tongue deep inside you, his moaning sound sended vibrations through your entire core  
\- Rub your clit for me...  
A split second you felt so embarrassed to touch yourself in front of him, but infact it turned you on even more ..  
\- Ohhh yes... Ohh God...  
You circled it faster and faster and it was not long until you felt your walls start to contract on his tounge, he drank every drop of your sweet nectar

\- Mmmm... You tasted so fuckin delicious.. My sweet lady..  
He kissed his way up before he stopped, you felt his erected length in your entrance  
\- No more teasing now Brian... Please... Just.. Fu..  
You couldn't end the sentence before he pushed in his entire cock all the way inside you  
You stretched around him and screamed his name in an almost painful feeling but it felt so good that you didn't want to stop

\- OMG OMG BRIAN SHIT!!   
His hips snapped in a fast pace and pounded you brutally, skin slapped against skin and his sweat dripped down on you  
\- FUCK.. I'M CLOSE... SHIT...!!!

He came hard, grasped the bedsheets and cursed even more  
You were not far behind him..  
You bit his neck and hooked your legs around his waist bucked yourself up against him and felt you coming undone

\- You were amazing.. He kissed your forehead and you layed on his arm counting the amount of hair on his chest   
\- You were not so bad yourself   
He scoffed a little   
\- Sooo.. Are you coming to the concert tomorrow?   
\- No.. I.. It's sold out.. So I can't..   
\- Well.. I guess I can arrange that.. Infact, how about seeing the rest of the tour?   
\- The rest? What do you mean?   
\- I want you there.. On the side of the stage, I want you to be with me on our days off.. Well... Not England.. It's complicated with kids and all but...   
\- Yes.. Of course I want to!!!   
You kissed him

This was more than you hoped for right now  
After zero hours of sleep you went to explain the situation to Sarah, she was still in shock from what she had seen yesterday and she warned you a little but of course she was thrilled..   
Brian May!!! QUEEN!!! 

You packed your bags and left for the road  
The upcoming weeks were wonderful, you had a really amazing time together your sexlife of course were out of this world but also the days in between concerts, you saw cities and countries with him and you almost forgot about the deal you had   
\- I will miss you hunnie   
He kissed you softly   
\- I will miss you too  
\- We meet in Cologne again right?   
\- Yes... Yes.. We will..   
You kissed him and tried to hold back the lump in your throat 

One week later Sarah came with a newspaper   
\- Have u you read it? Omg... Y/N. 

BRIAN MAY FROM QUEEN   
CHEATING WITH TWO WOMEN WHILE STILL MARRIED  
ANITHA DOBSON TELLS THE TRUTH

\- He is still married?...   
Your heart was in thousands of pieces...   
\- I kinda had this feeling you know but.. I didn't... I'm so sorry Y/N  
Sarah wrapped you up in a long hug and you felt grateful that you had her after all

The day after Cologne, Brian called but you didn't want to talk to him  
You sat on your bed and tried to forget about it all when you heard voices from outside and soon after it knocked on the door 

\- Hunnie it's me  
\- Go away Brian., you spat   
He opened the door anyway and came inside   
You threw a pillow on him and pooked out your tongue   
\- Sweetie.. Let me explain   
You were happy to see him, you knew he had a family, but still so fucking furious   
\- I have finally written the papers now, I AM divorced OK?.. I started to see Anitha while we were separated but she was so envyous, so she went to the media and twisted everything up   
I am so sorry.. Really am.. 

You swallowed hard and tried not to cry, damn you loved this man

\- I am falling for you Y/N.. I want to be with you.. Please don't be angry with me.. 

You turned to him and wrapped your arms around his neck 

\- I am already in love with you..   
Brian May 

And you kissed   
From that day you didn't care what was written about you in the newspaper   
He was yours and you were his


End file.
